1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to boat launch systems and more particularly pertains to a new boat launch apparatus for moving various sized trailers up and down an incline.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of boat launch systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, boat launch systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,405; U.S. Pat. No. 3,058,312; U.S. Pat. No. 2,395,423; U.S. Pat. No. 3,238,733; U.S. Pat. No. 1,316,831; and U.S. Pat. Des. No. 278,753.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new boat launch apparatus. The inventive device includes a first rail assembly having a proximal and distal end. A second rail assembly substantially identical to the first rail assembly positioned generally parallel to the first rail assembly. The area between the first and second rail assemblies defines an interior area. A plurality of connecting rods connects the first rail assembly to the second rail assembly. The rods extend between the first and second rail assemblies. The rods each have a first end and a second end. Each of the first ends of the rods is fixedly coupled to an interior portion of the first rail assembly, and each of the second ends of the rods is fixedly coupled to the interior portion of the second rail assembly. The first and second ends of the rods are removably coupled such that the rods are adaptable to have a variable length. A plurality of adjustable height legs supports the rail assemblies. The trailer has a plurality of axles, each having a longitudinal axis is orientated generally perpendicular to a longitudinal axis of the first rail assembly. An elongate bar connects the axles. The axles each have a pair of ends. Each end of an axle has a wheel thereon. The wheels are adapted to roll on the rail assemblies.
In these respects, the boat launch apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of moving various sized trailers up and down an incline.